


Azeroth School Musical

by ByTheLight



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anduin is a big gay disaster, Crack, F/F, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I have no excuses, Is this crack?, M/M, Singing, Sylvanas just wants to watch the world burn (and put on a show about it), Wrathion is out here trying to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheLight/pseuds/ByTheLight
Summary: Anduin Wrynn is the captain of his high school's basketball team.Wrathion is the new kid determined to change his past.Somehow, there's singing involved.Or, the High School Musical AU that literally nobody asked for.One day I suddenly thought of Sylvanas as Sharpay Evans and I laughed for at least five minutes. I then thought of Anduin and Wrathion as Troy and Gabriella and I laughed for five more minutes. I laughed the entire way through writing this.This is hands down the stupidest thing I have ever done.
Relationships: Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Azeroth School Musical

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.

New Years Eve. A time that, for some, was to celebrate the end of a hard year by consuming hard liquors. For Wrathion however, it included a copious amount of avoiding his adoptive parents' various attempts to get him to go out to this ‘Teen Party’ the hotel was throwing. Wrathion was no stranger to a bit of fun, but his new years' resolution to not turn out his like his father was going very well thank you very much. So well, in fact, he had started a whole day early. Premature fireworks exploded in the sky as Wrathion found a quiet corner. He collapsed into a chair, producing a book he had found that looked somewhat interesting. 

He had only turned to the second page when a shadow loomed over him and he groaned, snapping the book shut as if to make a point. “Yes?” he asked, blinking up at the figure in front of him. 

“It’s New Years Eve.” Right said, her hands folded across her chest. 

“Very astute,” Wrathion responded, slowly reopening his book whilst maintaining eye contact. 

Suddenly, the book had been removed from his hands and replaced with Right’s palm dragging him across the lobby and towards his room. “The teen party.” She said. “Left’s laid out your best clothes.”

Wrathion dug his feet into the ground, succeeding only in almost toppling over. “Can I at least have my book back?” he scowled. Not because he wanted it, it was merely the principle of the matter. 

Right rolled her eyes at him, probably regretting their decision to adopt him into their already dysfunctional family. She pushed the book back into his hands, then pushed him into the hotel room, closing the door and leaving Wrathion inside. 

He sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

Meanwhile, Anduin Wrynn is turning left. A lot.

“Am I turning left?” he asks, holding the basketball like a lifeline, his body vibrating with energy. It has to be left. He knows it’s left. 

“Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown.” Varian said from behind him. To the untrained ear, those words are just gibberish. They do, however, make perfect sense to anyone who can play basketball, and Anduin can play basketball thank you very much. He's the captain of his high school team. A position he earned through hard work, determination, and a dollop of nepotism from his father, who happened to be the coach. 

Anduin’s body moved before his mind could catch up, faking left before pivoting sharply to the right. He steadies himself and then makes his break, jumping into the air and easily throwing the ball through the hoop. 

He lands lightly, watching the ball bounce harmlessly off the ground and roll off. Behind him, Varian was fist-pumping the air and he rolled his eyes. 

“Just like that!” Varian exclaimed “I want to see that in the game!

The sound of heels clicking against the ground echoed throughout the sports hall and the two men glanced up quickly. Anduin grimaced slightly at the approaching form of Tiffin, his mother. He knew he had promised her he would do something tonight, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what it was.

“Did we really fly all this way just to play basketball?” She asked, hands on her hips but unable to quell the small smile that graced her features. 

Anduin and Varian shared a glance. There was a right answer to this. 

“Yeah.” They both said in unison. 

That was not the right answer. 

Tiffin sighed, adjusting a strap on her dress. “It’s the last night of vacation,” she said brandishing her shawl like a weapon at Varian. “The party? Remember?”

Varian paused, tucking the basketball under his arm. “Right. Yes. The party. New Years Eve. The New Years Eve party. The party on New Year's Eve.”

Tiffin rolled her eyes, settling her gaze on her son. “Anduin, they have a kids party downstairs-”

“Kids party?!” Anduin repeated. He felt Varian press the basketball into his hands as if it were some kind of security device. 

“Young adults,” she sighed. “Teens. Youths. Whatever. Just go shower, please! It’ll be fun honey!”

Anduin doubted that severely, but he had promised her he would go. He nodded and she beamed back at him, turning her gaze back to Varian. Anduin used that as the distraction he needed to quickly get one more basket over his dads head. 

“You little-!” he laughed, chasing after the ball.

“The new year won’t wait!” Tiffin reminded them, gesturing for them to follow her before making a swift exit. 

Anduin sighed, this was definitely going to be a long night. 

The party was well underway when Anduin finally arrived, freshly showered and dressed in the smart clothes he had brought with him. Glancing around at the nonexistent dress code he noted the occasional fancy dress, some very casually dressed patrons and only a few sporting a blazer like he was. It was only for a few hours, he could make it through a few hours. 

A stage had been set up in the centre of the room where two people were currently belting a recent chart-topper on a karaoke machine. They weren’t terrible he mused, though this isn’t exactly what he expected when they said ‘party’. 

Nevertheless, he weaved his way through the crowds of people who had somehow gotten to all know each other during their stay at the hotel and found himself just in front of the stage. He leant back against a pillar, wondering if the surely sickly sweet punch had been spiked yet. 

  
Wrathion clutched his book to his chest as he ducked into the room. A man in a comically oversized cowboy hat tilted it towards him with a bow and he fought the urge to hiss back. He hadn’t gotten the memo about dressing up, not that he would have done anyway. Left had picked out a clean shirt and his favourite jeans which suited him just fine. He could have gone extra with it, he thought, could have worn a cape or something. Maybe next year. 

He snaked past the punch table, wishing with a wine he had brought his hip flask with him. No. He quickly chastised himself, this year was all about change. He would drink the terrible, alcohol-free fruit juice and he would drink it with a smile. 

He scowled at himself, sinking into an unoccupied seat and flipping the book back open, anything to distract himself from all the temptations parties bring. 

“Alright!” A voice called through a microphone, loud and clear above the conversational din. “How's that for a couple of snowboarders!” Wrathion glanced up to see someone in a casual uniform up on the stage, fist-bumping the two people who had just finished their song. Wrathion felt his eyes roll, he’d never be caught dead doing something so embarrassing. 

“Whose gonna rock the house next!?” 

Wrathion snorted, as expected nobody was falling over themselves to get up on that stage and make an idiot out of themselves, perhaps they’d call the idea off and start playing some good music instead. He looked back down at his book, frowning at the page he had barely even started. 

All too soon he found himself blinking just to see the words in front of him, glancing up he blinded himself in the spotlight that was trained on him. Oh. Oh god no. He looked across at the second spotlight, trained on a blonde-haired boy of his age, currently fighting with a stranger about who should go up. Suddenly, and without warning, the host had appeared at his side and begun dragging him towards the stage. In his haste to try and explain exactly how much he didn’t want to do this, he dropped his book, flapping his arms uselessly in the air. 

Anduin felt someone pushing him from behind as he tried to dodge the spotlight. Despite his pleas and reassurances that he does not, cannot, and will not sing he soon found himself manhandled up the stage. Blinking wildly he looked around, he didn’t need to act all cool in front of these strangers, but it was far preferable to looking like a coward. With this new resolve, he cleared his throat, turning to see his unfortunate singing partner and in turn, choking on his cough. 

The man who stood next to him looked thoroughly pissed off, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and chin-length black hair falling in his face. Anduin sucked in a breath, taking in the sharp, chiselled jaw that seemed so tight in annoyance and the dark eyes that seemed to glow red in the bright l.e.d’s directed at them. Despite his age, he had the beginnings of a beard shadowing his jaw and his tanned hands shook violently. 

A low, keening sound escaped Anduin before he could shake himself. His cheeks flushed as he shot back to the front, ignoring the raised eyebrow of their host who beamed at him. 

“Someday you guys might thank me for this.” He winked, backing quickly away before Wrathion could swing at him. Not that he would. This was a new year. 

Anduin gripped the microphone tightly, silently thankful that the beat playing was one he at least recognised and majorly thankful that the crowd seemed to be paying them no attention whatsoever. 

Words began to appear on the small screen in front of them and Anduin swallowed thickly. Perhaps he could just make it through the first verse and then claim sudden illness? A sore throat? Something like that ought to work. 

  
_“Living in my own world,”_ he began, steadfastly ignoring the dark eyes on his right boring into him.  
 _Didn't understand,_  
 _That anything can happen,_  
 _When you take a chance.”_  
Anduin glanced at his singing partner who scowled back at him. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he turned to hop down from the stage, if he made a break for it he could be outside the door before anyone caught him.   
  
_“I never believed in,”_ A clear, soft voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy who seemed to be doing everything in his power to ignore him. Something twisted in his stomach, he had no idea such a voice could come from, well, from someone like that.   
_“What I couldn't see_  
 _I never opened my heart_  
 _To all the possibilities”_

Wrathion swallowed around the words, quite unsure of why he had started singing in the first place. It surely didn’t have anything to do with the crisp, low tones of the blue-eyed boy he shared a stage with. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him turn to leave, saw him stop, he felt his eyes on him and he fought not to stumble over his words.

 _“I know that something has changed,”_ Anduin suddenly found himself back at the microphone.  
 _“Never felt this way and right here tonight_  
 _This could be the start of something new_  
 _It feels so right to be here with you_  
 _And now looking in your eyes_  
 _I feel in my heart_  
 _The start of something new”_

The two had managed to make it through the first part without properly looking at each other which suited them fine. Wrathion didn’t want to let himself get carried away but when Anduin turned towards him he felt his chest constrict. Try as he might he couldn’t look away, the lyrics tumbling from his mouth without his direction, distracted as he was. Anduin smiled at him, soft and warm. He felt his lips tug up in response before he could stop them.

Anduin felt his breath catch in his throat, something about the other boys' smile twisted his chest and he knew he had to see it again, no matter the cost. 

_“Now who'd have ever thought that_  
 _We'd both be here tonight,”_ He sang, shouldering off his suit jacket and spinning it around in the air before letting it fly across the crowd. It had been expensive and his mum would kill him, but it was worth it for the surprised laugh that bubbled through the other man. It was replaced quickly by a schooled expression and Anduin smiled brighter, a challenge. He was good at challenges.   
  
_“And the world looks so much brighter_  
 _With you by my side,”_ Wrathion sang, trying desperately to control his reactions. This boy in front of him, this stupid boy who was now dancing like a fifty-year-old father of four was going to be the death of him.   
  
As the chorus picked back up again Anduin wrestled with his microphone, freeing it from the stand so he could move. He noted a crowd had gathered around them, their previous conversations forgotten but Anduin paid them no heed. The boy was actively trying not to smile, and that was a crime Anduin had to fix.  
  
  
_“I never knew that it could happen, 'till it happened to me_  
 _Oh, yeah”_ He belted, crossing the stage in what he hoped looked like a well thought through dance move. He must have done something right because soon enough his singing partner flashed him another accidental smile, more sure of himself this time around.   
  
_“I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see, oh”_  
  
 _“It's the start of something new_  
 _It feels so right to be here with you, oh”_ Anduin deftly moved Wrathion's microphone stand out of the way, a surge of confidence he was unused to pushing him forwards. From the startled look in Wrations eyes, he hadn’t been expecting it either and he nearly fell from the stage as he backpedalled. Hands from the crowd were there to push him back up and he tumbled into Anduin’s chest. He noted he had an inch or two on the blonde and grinned despite himself, pulling himself back together.   
  
_“And now, looking in your eyes_  
 _I feel in my heart,_  
 _That it's the start of something new_  
 _It feels so right to be here with you, oh_  
 _And now, looking in your eyes_  
 _I feel in my heart_  
 _The start of something new_  
 _The start of something new”_  
  
The music faded, replaced with the cheers of the crowd and the host shouting something down his microphone that Anduin didn’t care to listen to.   
  
“Anduin.” He said, catching his breath and holding his hand out to the other boy.   
  
Wrathion eyed it suspiciously for a moment before shrugging, firmly matching his grip. “Wrathion.” He said, shaking Anduin’s hand.   
  
They were soon shooed off the stage so the party could continue. Anduin suggested the pair talk outside, partly so they could hear each other better and partly so they didn’t get dragged up for an encore. He paused briefly at a cosy hot chocolate stand that had been set up on the balcony, buying them both a steaming mug to help fight off the winter chill. Wrathion took his gingerly, distantly wishing for his hip flask just to give it a little kick.   
  
“You have an amazing voice,” Anduin said, shaking him from his thoughts. “You’re a singer right?”  
“Just church choir,” Wrathion answered, raising an eyebrow at the surprised squawk and subsequent choking on hot chocolate that came from Anduin. “I’m kidding,” He smirked, barking out a laugh. “Me? Choir? Church? Please.”

“Ahaha,” Anduin laughed weakly around his coughs. “I see! So you have no training at all?”

“No.” He said, cursing himself for such a short response. What kind of probing answer was no? How was that going to spark a conversation? “It was fun though.” He quickly said, staring intently at his hot chocolate and trying to figure out what on earth was going on with him tonight. It was that stupid book, he was sure of it. Reading is clearly dangerous. 

“Yeah, it was.” Anduin grinned. 

“You sound like you’ve had plenty of practice,” Wrathion commented, glancing at him.

“Oh yeah,” Anduin laughed. “My shower head is very impressed with me.”

Wrathion barked out another laugh and Anduin lit up at the sound, gazing up at the slightly taller man and suddenly becoming hyper-aware of the countdown that had erupted around them. By the startled look on Wrathions face, he had noticed it too. 

Anduin suddenly baulked, the countdown. Of course. New Years. In all the excitement he had almost forgotten where they were and why they were here. He glanced sheepishly at Wrathion who seemed to be looking anywhere but him and he fidgeted uncomfortably. Around them, the countdown reached its climax and cheers took its place. 

Standing there, illuminated by the bright glow of the fireworks, both men wished this long night could last a little longer. 


End file.
